


Readjustment

by softforsummers (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softforsummers
Summary: Looking at how sweet and trusting the prof was, Logan realized that letting Erik into his life was never an option.





	Readjustment

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Akasanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/pseuds/Akasanata) in the [xmenrarepairs19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs19) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> When Logan was sent back, he was sent a little too far into the past. He decides to stop Charles and Erik from meeting.

This didn’t change anything.

Waking up a decade too far back didn’t mean Logan couldn’t still finish his job. All he had to do was find the Professor and Magneto, bring them together, inspire them to start the X-Men, and convince them to stay together this time. Simple. 

Just how much of an influence he could realistically be on either of them didn’t play into his planning at the time. Whatever he needed to do he’d do it when the time came. And failing that he could always hunt down Trask and put an end to this before it began. If the world didn’t know about mutants yet they couldn’t blame them for some obscure scientist biting the dust.

This shouldn’t change anything.

“D’you have a minute to speak with me?” Charles’ eyes raked over his body, openly lustful as he took in every inch of him. 

“For you darling, I have five,” he said smoothly. Some part of Logan was pleased Charles liked what he saw. After all, if this wasn’t his future mentor he’d have already dragged him back to his hotel room. 

But at the same time disgust was mingled in with his thoughts. Not only because this was the Professor, the unofficial grandfather of the X-Men, but because the last thing he should be doing when all of mutantkind hung in the balance was think about getting off. 

They found a table in the corner and made small talk. Logan was awkward, Charles was charming, Raven (who he didn’t initially recognize) was jealous and eyeing him from the bar. It was all somehow more stressful than most of the missions he’d gone on in the last year. Logan felt like he was on a blind date with someone who was clearly out of your league and hadn’t realized it yet. 

The goal was to get Charles somewhere private so they could speak alone as quickly as possible. Logan told himself the reason he listened to his stories was that just asking him straight away would sound too close to propositioning. Besides, it would be rude to interrupt, especially when he was so happy being able to share ridiculous stories about college bets. His eyes were glittering with mirth, and every now and then he’d laugh at his own jokes.

“So I told him that if he wanted a chance to—”

“Do you want to come back to my hotel?”

Charles smiled smugly. 

This won’t change anything. 

“I know you want me,” he whispered, pushing Logan back against the wall. Before he could protest Charles wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It would’ve been so easy to give in, just for a moment. 

Logan pushed him back hard, willing himself not to give into temptation. 

“That’s not why I was looking for you Chuck,” he said. “Look, I’m here cause I’m a mutant, same as you.” 

He didn’t even get a real explanation out before Charles tried to read his mind. Unfortunately for him, he was lacking the experience he’d have later in life, and the psychic barriers the Professor had built in his mind didn’t waver in the slightest under his flimsy barrage. It was deeply comforting to know that as skilled as he was Charles wouldn’t be able to get into his head without permission. Which meant that at this very moment he probably had the most heavily protected mind on the planet.

“Are you, you’re not a telepath, are you?” Logan shook his head. “How are you doing that?”

Logan decided to go for a lie. “It’s part of my mutation.” He unsheathed his claws. “Among other things.”

This changed everything

“That’s remarkable, you’re absolutely incredible.” Charles laughed softly. He looked up at Logan with sparkling eyes, grinning at him as though he’d hung the moon.

“I’ve never met anyone like you.”

And suddenly everything became clear to him. Charles really hadn’t met anyone like him; the only other mutant he knew was Mystique. Everyone knew damn well the reason him and Magneto had gotten into bed together (metaphorically and literally) was because Charles had been so amazed at finally meeting someone he considered an equal. And where did he end up for it? Abandoned, over and over again, by someone who didn’t give a damn about him. 

Looking at Charles now, at how soft and gentle he was before Erik had ever once hurt him, he realized bringing Magnet into this was never an option. 

“Let’s change that,” he said suddenly. “Let’s find others like us.” 

“What?” Charles looked taken aback. 

“That’s why I came looking for you. There’s a man, a mutant like us, who needs a telepath for one of his projects. He can help us find others like us, we can build a community.

“You’re not alone, Chuck.”


End file.
